<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the lingering touch of starlight by bestofwaifusbestofwomen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128788">the lingering touch of starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwaifusbestofwomen'>bestofwaifusbestofwomen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??????? - Freeform, Beds, Established Relationship, F/F, idk what else to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:19:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwaifusbestofwomen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>acts of service (or, as kiyomi likes to call it, “praying at aphrodite’s altar”)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amane Misa/Takada Kiyomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the lingering touch of starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the way Misa slots her thighs neatly around the curve of Kiyomi’s torso that has Kiyomi sighing, settling, relaxing into the bed beneath her. Misa’s small hands pressing down gentle on Kiyomi’s wrists, all 36kg of her concentrated into a warmth in Kiyomi’s stomach and one more in her chest at the way Misa smiles —nose scrunching, bottle-blonde hair hanging loose around her shoulders— and says, sing-song, “I win.”</p><p>Kiyomi smirks back, gathers the sudden surge of fondness for her lover and swallows it all back down her throat. Despite her efforts, butterflies escape her chest with every spoken word, “I let you, didn’t I?”</p><p>That earns her a huff and a full-lipped pout. “You’re just being a sore loser!” Misa leans in close, all movie-star starlight twinkling in her eyes. “Then again, I guess it wouldn’t be <em> too </em> bad if you <em> had </em> let me win.”</p><p>“Oh? Why’s that?”</p><p>“<em>Because,</em>” she kisses along Kiyomi’s jawline, enunciating her syllables with every lipstick mark she leaves behind, “because, my sweet Kiyomi is a proud person who doesn’t like to lose.” Misa sucks hard at her neck, releasing her grip on her lover’s wrists when she gasps. Then, she sits up, brushing dark hair from Kiyomi’s face with delicate fingertips. “And <em> that </em>would mean you feel the same way for me as I do for you. And I would…” Here, she flushes before pressing a chaste kiss to Kiyomi’s clavicle. “Misa would steal the moon if it meant seeing you happy.”</p><p>Kiyomi gulps as Misa lays her head neatly against the crook of her neck. </p><p>The butterflies take flight again with a vengeance, and Kiyomi wraps her arm around Misa’s waist, tilts her chin up with the fingers of her other hand. Their eyes meeting don’t cause sparks to run down her spine anymore — instead, it tastes of something ridiculous like mulled wine: sweet and smoky, creeping through all of her senses, her attention wholly caught. </p><p>She smiles. “I already knew that.”</p><p>Misa turns a bright, angry red. “<em>So?! </em> Thank me for my confession <em> properly, </em>damn you! Or, better yet, say it back! Horrible! You’re horrible!” Pouting, she rolls off to lay on her back near-by, grabbing Kiyomi’s hand to play with. After a moment, she pauses, eyebrows furrowing as her childish expression falters. She traces the line of Kiyomi’s palm with reluctant reverence. “It’s true, though. Isn’t it? You’d do the same?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kiyomi presses her lips against Misa’s knuckles. “Of course I would.”</p><p>She relaxes minutely, exhaling just lightly enough for Kiyomi to feel. “Good.” Misa tenderly returns the gesture on Kiyomi’s palm. “Now,” she flicks her gaze up at the other woman. “How about another game?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy femslash february!!!</p><p>i started writing this a while ago and only finished last night, so i thought i'd wait until feb 1st came around to post (although i definitely feel like my writing style changed half-way thru *sobs*) hmm.. it's my first time writing misa and kiyomi!! i'm a little bit worried about how in-character they are, but i'm kinda too busy rn to go back and rewatch any scenes... pls forgive me if there are any mistakes!!!</p><p>anyhow, thank you for reading!!! pls have a wonderful day!!! &lt;3</p><p>AH I ALMOST FORGOT!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATT ILY!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>